Es mio
by ambard10
Summary: Possesive!Steve/Danny. actividad realizada para el KINKMEME de H50 esp de livejournal, el anonimo pidio: Steve y Danny llevan su relación en secreto por el momento y Steve esta muy bien con eso, eso hasta que a media isla le da por coquetear con SU Danno, así que les deja muy en claro quien es el UNICO que tiene derecho a tocar al rubio.


Otra escena del crimen en dos días pero eso no era lo que tenia al jefe del 5-0 al borde del colapso, No, era las muchas miradas lujuriosas que otros miembros del HPD le daban al detective bajito y rubio segundo al mando del 5-0, porque Danny Williams realmente llamaba la atención, cuando entraba a algún sitio y si que se daba cuenta de eso, a decir verdad todos en el 5-0 tenian su cuenta de coqueteos y miradas bastantes persuasivas o de teléfonos dados sin ser pedidos, pero desde la última semana el detective tenia que admitir que su club de fans se habia acrecentado, podía ser su ropa nueva y esos pantalones ajustados que realzaban una de las características que Steve mas adoraba "el trasero de Danno" y terminaban con esas camisas tan elegantes que realzaban el color de sus ojos

Danny sabia que su superseal tenia problemas para expresar sus sentimientos en público, no es como si el esperaba que Steve de repente en medio de un caso lo cogiera de la mano y caminaran juntos o lo besara después de haber salido sanos y salvo de una balacera, ellos habían preferido mantener su relación por debajo del radar de todos (supuestamente) aunque muchas veces de parte y parte se les escapaba alguna expresión romántica que dejaba a todos a su alrededor murmurando

La primera vez que el detective pensó que el jefe del 5-0 le iba a dar un derrame cerebral o algo por el estilo fue hace un par de días cuando iban en el camaro rumbo a la sede y unas chicas en un convertible y en vestido de baño empezaron a mostrarse en topless y a hacerle insinuaciones al rubio detective y a invitarlo descaradamente a su carro, Danny solo podía sonreírles amablemente, pero cuando volvió su mirada a su compañero que manejaba, este tenia su típica cara de aneurisma que de inmediato hizo quitar la sonrisa de Danno y sin cruzar una palabra Steve arrancó el auto como alma que lleva el diablo y no volvió a tratar el tema.

Después de otros episodios donde un muy sonriente Danny interactuaba con unos meseros, o donde unas turistas se habían querido tomar unas fotos con el rubio policía, Steve estaba que no se aguantaba mas para marcar su territorio… y Danny no esperaba que su estoica pareja fuera a dejar tan claro para todos los presentes que el detective era territorio Mcgarrett…

hasta ese día….en las afueras de la sede del HPD…

-buenos días detective Williams, se acercó un novato igual de rubio que él y le estrechó calurosamente la mano, el detective sonrió muy efusivamente sabiendo de antemano la reacción que despertaba en su alto y moreno Neanderthal… -"mi nombre es Micky, me dijeron que eres de Nueva Jersey, yo también soy de allá y estoy recién llegado a la isla de transferencia"

Chin y Kono estaban a un lado un poco alejados del rubio por su propia preservación al ver, la cara de aneurisma del superseal, esperando pacientemente a un lado del camaro y viendo de mala manera la interacción entre el novato y su Danno  
-"oh que bien, alguien con quien hablar de mi adorada Jersey, no sabes como extraño la civilización"

-"a decir verdad yo también extraño mucho, aquí las cosas son diferentes"

-"dímelo a mi que hasta mi carro lo han secuestrado"

-"como?", se acercó el novato peligrosamente al rubio, era evidente que a pesar de lo joven que era el muchacho este si que era osado

Kono y chin podían ver como el jefe entrecerraba sus ojos y tenía esa mirada que no auguraba nada bueno…

-"olvídalo, me ha alegrado conocerte"

-"a mi también sabes creo que podemos quedar para una cena o algo así y conocernos mejor y recordar tiempos mejores en nuestra amada ciudad".., decía el novato agarrando al detective con un poco mas de fuerza del necesario, -" de verdad que me gustas"..

-"oh, lo siento si te he dado una impresión equivocada pero"…

-"pero él tiene novio y soy yo, así que ves soltándolo y da marcha atrás"… le dijo el seal al novato quien había palidecido un poco, no se esperaba un movimiento tan rápido por parte del jefe del detective y menos que saliera con una declaración así..

-"yo lo siento, creo que es mejor que me retire…. De todos modos no sabia que entre ustedes dos había algo"….

-"pues ya lo sabes"…. Terminó de espantar Steve al joven policía… cuando este ya se había ido Danny se volteo para encarar a Steve, pero antes de comenzar con la diatriba que ya le tenia preparada el SEAL se le adelantó y la plantó un gran beso en la boca el rubio detective que solo se quedó sorprendido de la actitud de su "novio"…

-"sabes que Steven si me lo hubieran contado no lo hubiera creido, te diré que ahora todos lo van a saber, porque si ves donde estamos"… iba en aumento el tono del detective y cada vez agitaba mas sus manos, -"estamos en el parqueadero y no hay gente mas chismosa que la policía…. Empezando por esos dos gemelos maravillas que nos ven..y"

-"quieres que te vuelva a besar" …le pregunto un risueño seal  
-"animal, pero definitivamente mi animal"  
Definitivamente iba a haber otro beso y a todos les quedaría claro que era mejor no andar coqueteando al apuesto detective de Jersey

con amor para todos... MCDANNO


End file.
